What if
by thelionthelamb77
Summary: What if Bella never jumped off the cliff? What if Edward never went to the Volturi? What if Bella and Jacob began a relationship? Have you ever wondered what would of happened if Edward came back too late?
1. Chapter 1

"**THE RETURN"**

Bella's Point Of View

It'd been a year ever since I'd seen Edward Cullen and 5 months since I've even thought of him. The wounds he left are still there, but thanks to my Jacob the holes in my heart had began to heal. Today was the anniversary of the day Edward told me he no longer wanted me. Jacob was giving me a ride to school.

"Forks High School. I'm so glad I don't attend this place, the high school on the res seems like a vacation compared to this place" he said melodramatic

"It is still school though, so it can't be THAT amusing" He smiled down at me the corners of his lips twitching up into a grin. I would never get over how his smile made me feel. Nothing compared to Edwa- Whoa what's up with all these thoughts of him

I felt the hole in my heart tingle and sting, but nothing compared to how it used to be.

"Bella class is going to start in a bit, I know how you are with attendance." I laughed at his remark. I leaned as far up as my face could reach and he finished the distance to give me a sweet gentle goodbye kiss. Right before I pulled away and jumped out of the rabbit he deepened the kiss.

"I'm going to be late." I whispered lightheaded.

"Sure, sure." He gave me another small kiss then leaned over me to pop open the passenger door. "Goodbye, Bells." He gave me a wicked grin

"Bye mongrel" I stuck out my tongue watching him smile in return before I jogged into class hoping for luck to not stumble. I made it right before the bell rang. Jogging to my empty English table glad again for the alone time in my first hour class.

"Today Class we will be-" Mr. Greene was distracted by the door opening. I was still looking down at my folders and notebooks trying to find the one for this class

To distracted to notice the student who had walked in class. Funny Mr. Greene always just ignored a tardy student. I looked up to see why he was distracted. Wishing I hadn't I looked the student right into his warm topaz eyes feeling my heart jerk and change gear in a painful race against my scrambling mind

"Excuse me, Mr. Greene for interrupting, I just transferred back and forgot exactly where your classroom was." His voice held so many memories and had my self-control cracking. I had to hold the tears in.

Why had he come back? How long was he staying? He promised I'd never see him again. Yet another promise broken...

"Uh...yes Mr. Cullen, I hadn't been notified you had been added to my class." He said a little shaken

"Perhaps I should take my seat. Where would you like me to sit." Still in utter disbelief, I felt my body begin to shake and tears begin to weld up in my eyes.

"Ah, yes. Perhaps. You can be seated next to Miss Swan." Mr. Greene repeated the worst-case scenario I had just thought of in my head. Mr. Greene made the first mark in the worst day of my life.

I moved my stuff that was in his way, mechanically, without connecting my thoughts. This still felt like a horrible bittersweet nightmare I just couldn't wake up from. He sat next to me silently gliding into his seat. He met my eyes with an agonized expression he mirrored back at me.

"Hello Bella" His voice broke on my name, his face twisted into an expression I couldn't understand half between utter joy and torture. My life was over the day he told me he didn't love me. My new life was over the first time my eyes met his on the one-year anniversary of that exact day.


	2. Chapter 2

**"OLD FEELINGS"**

Previously: Jacob gave Bella a ride to school kissing her before she left. It was the anniversary of the day Edward left. Edward transferred back and was seated next to Bella in class.

"Hello Bella" My mind buzzed. Was any of this real? Or did this have to do with my old illusions of my past love? Had the anniversary of this horrible day caused something in my mind to lose control? I answered him anyways

"H-Hello" I stammered. Looking deep into his eyes I began to remember the old me. Bella Swan the girl who had a vampire boyfriend and was on the path to immortality.

The word Vampire had me back tracking. What about my werewolves? My Jacob?

For the first time in my life I felt pure and utter hate for the vampire next to me. Right before the bell rang and Mr. Greene had finished his lesson HE spoke

"Bella," whispering in my ear I could feel his cool breath "I need to talk to you. I have so much and more to explain."

"Oh like how you no longer love me? Or how your momentary vacation out of my life was amazing without me?" I could even hear the pain and hate in the words I spat at him. "Trust me Edward, there is nothing in the world I want to hear from you. Leave me alone!" If I were a vampire my words would have been a snarl. I got up and left memorizing the shock/confusion/pure torture on his face.

At my locker Angela and Jessica came to bring up the worst topic ever.

"Hey Bella! Did you hear...Edward is back?" She hesitated before saying it almost deciding if she shouldn't say anything. Oh how I wished she hadn't

"Leave her alone Jess, I'm sure this is tough for her." Angela spoke while hitting Jessica with her elbow.

"Yeah I heard he was actually in my first hour class." I didn't want to go into detail about the moment Edward ruined my life...again

"I'm sorry Bella." Speaking softly, I was grateful Angela wasn't much for gossip so I knew she'd leave it alone.

"What happened?" Unfortunately that grateful feeling was replaced by annoyance after Jessica spoke.

"I've got to go to class," I grabbed my stuff out of my locker and rushed to my next class "see you at lunch." I said over my shoulder as I walked away.

I needed Jacob. But he would be out with the pack still keeping Victoria at bay.

The thought of the red headed Vampire made me shudder and accidentally run into someone.

I hit them hard considering I wasn't even going that fast and began to fall backwards. Abruptly I felt the student grab my waist to stop me from falling.

As soon as I was up right they just turned to walk into the class I was heading for.

"Still as clumsy as always." he mumbled under his breath.

"Thanks for joining us. Miss Swan and Mr. Cullen. Please take your seats." Grateful again that I didn't sit alone in English. Although the only open seat was in front of me.

"Huh? Since when did Cullen get back?"

Edward's Point of View

"_Why the hell is he back? It was hard enough trying to win Bella over Jacob, but now Cullen too. Ugh. Whatever maybe she still hates him. I heard mikes shocking thoughts"_

Jacob? I ran some names through my head instantly understanding which Jacob he meant.

Trying to win Bella over Jacob? Who won? Jacob Black or the annoying Mike Newton?

I glanced back to notice her sitting as far from Mike as she could. I wondered if it was because of me she sat far away or if she was in love with this Jacob?

I knew he had feelings her, I could read that at the Prom close to a year ago. But what would cause Bella to fall for him? During the whole class I ran it through my head. Wondering how they began to fall in love. Wondering if it was too late. If my love for the one girl in the world that once loved me back wasn't enough anymore. If that was true...now what? This Jacob may have won her heart, but I'd had won it long before. This meant war.


	3. Chapter 3

**"WORST DAY OF MY LIFE"**

Bella's Point of View

I didn't know if I could make it through the whole hour. With Mike on one side having an oblivious conversation with himself and Edward who from time to time glanced back to look at me. It was taking everything for me not to burst into tears or scream at the top of my lungs. The only thing holding me together was shear anger towards him. I was deciding whether or not to just leave school after this period or go to lunch and leaving to see Jacob was winning.

"So why did Edward come back?"

"Huh?" I barely heard him but Edwards name caught my attention.

I knew Edward could hear us even though mike was speaking so low I strained to hear him.

"Why did he come back?" He gestured to Edward with a nod in his direction

"Who knows? Who cares?" I saw Edward slightly shift after I'd spoken. Honestly I didn't know why he had come back and worse I cared ...a lot. During the whole hour I went through all sorts of possibilities for his unexpected return.

**Possibilities:** memory loss, he was forced to come, or he decided to come and ruin my life again just to be his usual Edward self. Yup definitely the last one.

***bell rings***

Yes! I thought. Thanking god for this one good thing today. I grabbed my stuff and almost ran out of the room before anyone could talk to me. Fast walking to my locker. Once I got there I noticed my hands were shaking as I turned the combination into on my lock. When I opened it I went straight for my new cell phone I had only bought a few months ago. I dialed Jacobs's number. Making a promise to myself that if Jacob didn't answer I would go to lunch and try to make it through the day and not worry him about Edward. But if he did answer I would ask him to come get me and tell him everything.

***ring***

***ring***

***ring***

"Hello, you've reached Jacob leave me a message, unless this is Quil because you filled up my voice mail last time." My heart sank as I heard the familiar voice mail. I stuck to my promise though. Shutting my locker and continuing to lunch.

"Hey girl!" Jessica greeted me friendly oblivious to my mood as I walk towards her and Angela.

"Hey guys I'll meet you at the table I brought cold lunch."

I walked with Jessica through the lunch line, only getting a soda and some chips.

"Its not as if I cant see that he's just trying to make me jealous, I mean I just think its pathetic he thinks I'm still hung up on him." Jessica was being her usual babbling self, talking about Mike once again as we headed for our usual spot in the lunchroom. On a daily basis our table was located next to an empty table towards the back of the cafeteria. As we got closer I realized our table was to the left of a full table, with five pale statuesque figures.

Before I could put it together in my mind I froze. Realization struck the second my eyes found his once again.

They all had returned.

Rosalie.

Emmett.

Jasper.

Alice.

My Edward.

My family, my past my present and used to be my future had returned. It was enough to hate Edward, to hate him for leaving me here alone to find a new future.

But I couldn't find it in me now to feel anything negative for these five figures, for these five vampires.

Jessica: "Bella, Are you okay?"

Angela: "Bella?"

Mike: "What's wrong with her?

Jessica: "I have no idea."

Their voices were just whispers to me. It was the eyes of the other table that had my full attention. Then it happened.

My perfect facade of being ok, of being fine with everything broke.

Tears welded up and brimmed over. Not wanting to leave in fear that they'd all disappear, yet wanting to run and continue running till I was far enough away to forget them, to forget everything.

"I have to go." My voice was so low I didn't even know if I had spoken it aloud.

I turned savoring my last gaze at them and did exactly what I wanted I ran.


	4. Chapter 4

"**THE TRUTH"**

PREVIOUSLY: Edward returned to Forks after a long absence. Bella Tries to stay for the whole day after finding out Edward has returned but breaks down when she finds all the Cullens had returned.

Edward's Point Of View

Before Bella turned to run, my eyes locked with hers and for only a fragment of a second that felt like an eternity of ancient sadness I saw the pain I had caused her. Leaving her had been mistake and now coming back in utter selfishness I had made yet another mistake. Like slow torture I heard Bella speak in a low whimper

"I have to go" She hesitantly turned and broke our gaze. My family as well as half the students in the cafeteria stared at me wondering what I'd do. I tuned all their thoughts out or I just was in to much anxiety to listen. In old habit I stood up to run after her and sooth her pain, but before I even took one step I saw one of Alice's visions.

***Vision***

_"Bella! Bella! Wait!" I heard myself cry after her in pouring rain. The vision wasn't clear enough to see the exact surroundings but it was dark. The moon had to be full it cast a large amount of light. Framing Bella's face beautifully as she turned with tears about to spill over in her eyes, she was trying to stay composed._

_"What Edward? What more do you want? You've taken everything from me and now you just expect that after a year I wouldn't try to start over and build a new life?" Her voice was in so much pain it sounded like a plead rather than an actual question._

_"Did you expect me to just wait for you Edward? You weren't coming back" her voice grew low and she took her gaze from the ground up to look into my eyes_

_I winced at the sight. _

_"You promised you weren't coming back, what was I supposed to do?" she asked me solemnly _

_"Bella," I started trying quickly to gather my thoughts. "I wanted you to move on, I knew you were stronger than I. That you could start a new life with out me, but Bella" I spoke the words with slow deliberate truth._

_"I still love you, I will always love you, you have and will always be my whole life. My only reason for existence. I cant live without you and that is why I came back."_

***End of vision***

"Edward, that vision is far away from now I think, I don't know for sure when it'll happen, but if I know Bella at all I know she isn't ready for the truth yet." Alice's thoughts spoke with only concern but it wasn't the answer I wanted. I wanted Bella to know I loved her that I would continue to love her till the end of forever. I didn't understand why it wasn't right to tell her the truth. I got up anyways and quickly walked to catch up to Bella.

Jacob's Point Of View

"Jacob, your cell phone has been ring for about 5 minutes now. They're all from Bella." Billy called after me stretching his arm out to show me the cell in his hand. I quickly jogged over to my father and grab my cell phone from his hand. I regretted not bring it with me, but it was hard enough carrying my shorts around while I phased a cell phone seem most likely to get lost. I answered it at once.

"Bella? What's wrong?"

"I need you to come get me. I'm walking on the road by my school. Hurry." I heard something in Bella's voice. Something was different very very different, part of her sounded scared and sad but I heard the tiniest hint of what she used to sound like almost a year ago before the incident. I heard more life in her voice.

"What's wrong?" my voice demanded in panic.

"He's come back." I froze. I understood who she meant but praying for a miracle that it was someone else I asked.

"Who has?"

"E-Edward." She fought to get the name out of her mouth but there again I heard it in her voice: **Life.**

Edward's point of view

"He's come back"

"Who has?"

"E-Edward"

"I'm coming. Hold on Bella I'll be right there." The line went dead. I could hear the conversation form where I stood right behind her. I was very still as I listened to her breathing even out. I wished to comfort her, to tell her everything in that moment, but I was distracted with a different thought.

Bella. My Bella. Was here right in front of me. I could feel the heat coming of her skin. I could hear her human heart beating strong. I could smell her scent her very familiar scent and it felt like nothing had changed. This was enough for now. I wouldn't cause her more pain today. I hesitantly turned around and walked in the opposite direction. Leaving my heart where I had stood...next to my life, my love.


End file.
